Mystery among the Corridors
by Adrian77
Summary: Spiker is a new character in the world of Sonic. He isn't like the others. Everybody considers him as a monster. Apple the TreeFox has the intuition that Spiker's violence is a shield to protect a sensitive soul. Will Spiker accept her friendship?
1. Chapter 1: Who or what is he?

**Hello everybody! This is my first story and hope I did it good and that you will all like it!**

**Chapter 1: Who or what is he?**

It was a warm sunny morning, and a special somebody was walking his way to high school. His name was Spiker. Nobody knew much about him and he was considered a stranger by others. When he was little, he would get bullied a lot, nobody cared for him. Everybody considered him as being a monster, an evil creature created by the devil himself! But today, teenagers at school wouldn't want to get into fights with him. They would stay away from him because they knew what would happen if they bullied him.

He wasn't any ordinary species like hedgehogs, echidnas or foxes. His hair and body were a special dark red colour and his chest had white fur like Shadow. He had claws sticking out of his knuckles and his eyes were different. The left one had a round green pupil, and the right one was red with a slit pupil like a snake. He wore dark blue jeans, dark green and red shoes, a black tee-shirt and a black vest.

Suddenly, something hard struck him on the back of his head. Behind him, he could see three tough looking wolves.

"What's the big idea?" said Spiker in his deep voice.

"You're the one who beat up one of our buds! Right?" barked one of the wolves.

"So what? He deserved what he got." Replied Spiker

"Oh yeah? Well we're here to pay you back for what you've done!"

Spiker burst out laughing at the wolves.

"What's so funny moron?" growled the same wolf.

Spiker stopped laughing. "You all really want to beat me up just for that?"

"Exactly!"

Spiker face palmed himself and smiled "Well let's just say, you better get the hell out of here if you don't want to get in the same state as your so called friend. You're actually wasting my time."

The wolves didn't appreciate at all what he said.

"That's it! You're dead!" howled the wolves as they ran towards Spiker.

"_Oh no I'm not_"

Meanwhile, Apple the TreeFox, from the same school as Spiker was on her way to school. She is a deep cherry red fox with a tan muzzle and chest fuzz. She has an extremely long and big tail with dark red highlights around the edge. She has bright green eyes, a small triangle black nose and three big strands of hair on her forehead with long bangs on either side of her face. She wears a dark green strapless ripped shirt that ends at her belly button, with sleeves on her forearms. She also wears a gold belt with a magic green orb on it that controls her power, as well as one on her chest. She wears black ripped shorts and no shoes. Her feet are dark red and fade into her normal red colour.

She then saw Spiker standing in front of the wolves who were lying on the sidewalk almost unconscious, all beaten up.

"C-curse... y-you..." said one of the wolves.

"You better leave me in peace from now on." Said Spiker in his deep voice. "Unless you want to end up in the hospital."

He then turned around and to his surprise, he saw Apple staring at him shocked. He gazed at her, not knowing what to say or do.

"W-w-wait, I can explain! I didn't mean to... but they...Oh darn it!" Spiker said then started running away.

Apple silently watched him run away. She wondered what and why he'd done that to the wolves. She didn't want to report it to the principal and decided to talk to him about it.

**I wonder what Spiker is going to answer to Apple and what will be her reaction! Well, hope all of you enjoyed the first part of the story! **

**Oh, a couple of last things. Apple the TreeFox isn't created by me. It's created by AppletheFox4eva88 (see her profile picture for more character details). And Spiker, if you really want to know what he looks like, check out my profile picture!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2: Conflict with the teacher!

**Hey guys! It's me again with the second chapter of my story! If you enjoyed the first one, you will enjoy this one even more!**

**Chapter 2: Conflict with the teacher!**

Spiker was still running away after Apple the TreeFox saw him beating up the wolves. He finally reached the school. He always got there earlier than everyone else so he could relax for a while.

After a while, more students arrived. The bell finally rang near 8:45am. His first class of the day was history. He hated his history teacher Mr. Boomerson. He was a grumpy armadillo wearing a dark blue teacher suit and dark blue pants. He would always pick on Spiker with questions like 'are you ready for the test I prepared specially for you today?' or 'I hope you have studied because we are having a big test today'. Spiker couldn't stand him.

As Spiker entered the classroom, Mr. Boomerson said (as Spiker expected):

"So, are you ready for your special test?" said Mr. Boomerson in his snooty voice.

"Why would I worry?" mumbled Spiker.

"I'm only warning you that this test is pretty tricky and hard, especially if you haven't revised."

"So what?"

"Don't get on my nerves, young man." Said Mr. Boomerson angrily "Unless you want to get an **F** right before you start."

Spiker just ignored him and he sat down at his desk. He was sitting near the corner of the room, near the entrance. Sonic's gang was sitting near the middle. Sonic was next to Tails, Knuckles next to Espio, Charmy next to Vector, Amy next to Tikal, Cream next to Cosmo and Shadow next to Silver.

"Alright class. This test will be on what we saw last week. But I suppose you all know about it." Said Mr. Boomerson sternly, staring coldly at Spiker. "No talking during the test, and especialy, NO CHEATING!"

"_For an armadillo, he sure is a GRUMPY armadillo."_ Thought Spiker.

Mr. Boomerson handed out the test and every student started working. When they were about half way done, the wolves Spiker had beaten up came in the classroom all covered with bandages.

"What in the world has happened to all of you?" Asked Mr. Boomerson in a shocking tone.

"It's not our fault, we were on our way to school and wanted to talk with Spiker, but then he started punching and kicking us!" said one of the wolves innocently. Of course he were lying.

Mr. Boomerson couldn't believe his ears. He turned slowly to Spiker and said in a slow voice:

"My goodness! What is going on with you, Spiker? Do you really think..." Mr. Boomerson wa interrupted by Spiker.

"YOU DAMN LIARS!" bursted Spiker. "They were the ones who were starting to attack me for no reason! I was only defending myself!"

"Spiker, calm down!" said Mr. Boomerson trying to stop Spiker from attacking the wolves again. "There is no need to fight!"

Spiker glared at the wolves with a deathly look, but the wolves just smirked. That was too much for Spiker. He pushed Mr. Boomerson away and ran to the wolves, ready to punch them with his spiky fist. Mr. Boomerson grabbed Spiker. But right when the teacher had his grip on him, Spiker tried to punch Mr. Boomerson instead. Mr. Boomerson rolled up into a ball to protect himself from Spiker's blow. But Spiker stopped and said:

"I don't hit anybody who can't fight back"

Mr. Boomerson then rolled slowly to his desk and uncurled himself. He started writing something, walked slowly to Spiker and handed him a note.

"Go to the principal's office and give him this note. You'll go to detention right after today's class."

The wolves snickered at Spiker, but it didn't last.

"And as for you..." started Mr. Boomerson. "You also get a detention but on the next day, so that you and Spiker do not get into another conflict. And you'll take the test next time I see you."

The wolves just pouted and went to their seats. Spiker then left the classroom.

Meanwhile, Apple was at her locker getting books for her next class. She could hear some mumblings from the corridors.

"Why am I like this? What is wrong with me?"

Apple looked around, but no one could be seen, until she saw the young brick red haired teenager, shuffling his way through the corridor. She decided to listen a bit more without being seen by Spiker.

"No one to talk to. No one who could be friendly with me. I can't live like this." Spiker mumbled, looking down with shame.

Apple hid behind the corner of the corridor. After what she herd, could finally understand why he was always fighting. She wanted to talk to him, but what would be his reaction? She finally decided to go and talk to Spiker and started walking towards the intersection. But when she went around the corner, she bumped into Spiker and they both fell on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention on where I was going." Spiker said.

Then, to his supprise, he recognised the cherry furred fox he saw at the begining of the day. He then stepped away slowly and started running away like last time.

"Hey, wait!" Apple called. And as she did, Spiker stopped running and turned around.

Apple then stepped towards Spiker, who was worried what was going to happen to him.

**That's it for now! Poor Spiker, he sure isn't lucky with the others. I'm keeping the rest for the suspense! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to read and review!**

**Chapter 3, coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: A new hope

**Hey there ! It's me again! With a brand new chapter for the Mystery among the Corridors! Hopefully, this chapter isn't too short (like the two first ones) and I hope you'll enjoy it like you enjoyed the first ones!**

**Chapter 3: A new hope**

Last time we left Spiker and Apple in the corridors, and as Spiker was trying to run away again, Apple called him and he stopped.

Spiker didn't know what to do. Was Apple going to get mad at him for beating up the wolves? Or was she about to do something even worse?

"I heard what you were mumbling in the corridor." Apple started.

Spiker was supprised by what she said. He didn't expect Apple to care at all about him.

"Y-you did?" Started Spiker, as his heart was beating faster and faster.

"Yeah. How long have people been acting like this with you?" Asked Apple.

Spiker wasn't sure what to answer. "Well, since I was little. I was five or so." He finally said.

Apple looked at Spiker in astonishment. "You don't have any friends when you were little?"

Spiker looked down. "Well, to tell you the truth..." Spiker started.

Apple was waiting for Spiker's answer for a little while, until he finally said:

"I never had any friends..." this wasn't making Spiker feel very good.

"None at all? Don't you have a familly?"

"...'sigh'... My familly abandonned me when I was five." Said Spiker at last.

Apple couldn't believe her ears. In the begining, she thought that Spiker was some kind of weirdo always getting in trouble. But when she heard what Spiker had just said, she felt really bad for him.

"I-I didn't know." Said Apple in a soft voice. "Do you want to come with me, so we can talk about all that?"

Spiker rose his head in amazement. "Y-you really mean it?"

"Sure! Why wouldn't I? It's not because other people don't like you that I can't like you." Said Apple in her gentle voice.

Spiker was amazed. He scrached the back of his head, not knowing what to say, since it was the first time anyone ever spoken to him like that.

"O-okay." He said shyly. They then started walking together through the corridors.

Spiker explained in detail what happened with the wolves and Apple understood him. She actually thought the wolves deserved what they got.

"These wolves sure are a bunch of creeps! If they bother you again, you can call me for help!" Apple said smiling. Spiker looked away with a small blush.

"Yeah, maybe this time. But I still got in trouble with Mr. Boomerson and the wolves in the classroom. I need to go to the principal's office." Said Spiker.

"Ouch! What did you do to go to the principal's office?" asked Apple.

"I tried punching Mr. Boomerson!" said Spiker.

"You did WHAT?" replied Apple.

"I was going crazy because of the wolves. I tried attacking them instead, but because I lost my temper and the teacher was trying to stop me, I tried punching him instead!"

"And did you?"

"No, he rolled up into a ball to protect himself and since I don't hit anybody who's a scardy pants, I just gave up!" Apple and Spiker both laughed.

"Yeah, I don't like him either. I didn't know he was such a..." Apple was interupted by a low voice coming from next to them.

"What are you two doing in the corridors during classtime?"

It was the school principal. He was a tall man with a black uniforn. He was always understanding, even when Spiker showed up almost every week in his office.

"I was on my way to your office, sir." Said Spiker calmly handing the note to the principal.

The principal started reading the note, with an supprised look.

"Why did you try to hit Mr. Boomerson?" he asked slowly.

"I lost my temper with the wolves and Mr. Boomerson tried stopping me from attacking them." Replied Spiker.

"I see...I'm letting you go, but with a warning. Don't use violence in situations like this. If you are ever involved into another case like this, I might have to expel you." Said the principal and he started walking away.

Spiker and Apple then started walking again. "How many times have you been to the principal's office?" Apple asked Spiker

"This year, er...twenty times." Replied Spiker with embarasement.

"That much! Gosh! Well you know, you're not the only one I know who's been to the principal's office a lot. Do you..." Apple was interupted by the school bell.

"Finally, a bit of free time." Spiker was relieved. "What were you going to ask me?" he asked.

"Would you like me to introduce you to some of my friends?" asked Apple.

Spiker was even more amazed. "W-well, sure." Replied Spiker slowly.

"Alright!" Apple said. "They will be coming out of class very soon, and... Oh, here they are!"

Spiker turned his head and he could see Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy and Cream coming towards Apple and Spiker.

"Hi Apple!" started Amy. "How are you doing?" said Amy kindly.

"I'm alright. I just met this guy on my way to my locker. His name is Spiker." Apple nodded at Spiker.

Sonic and his friends looked at Spiker surprised. "Hey, we know you!" started Sonic. "You were the one who tried to attack the wolves in Mr. Boomerson's class, right?"

"Yep, that's me." Answered Spiker.

"I see you met with one of our very best friends Apple the Treefox. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic introduced himself.

Then Spiker met with the whole gang. This was one of the best things that could happen to him. During the day, Spiker hung out with Sonic's gang and with Apple to talk and stuff. At the end of the day, Spiker needed to go home.

"Well, I'll get going." Said Spiker to Apple.

"Wait, you still didn't tell me where you live." Said Apple.

"Oh, that..." said Spiker, not knowing what to say. "I live in a hôtel in City 17."

City 17 was a town right next to where the school is, which is in City 23. City 17 was a rough town, with one of the highest crime rates in the world. It was a dirty place, with roving gangs of bullies, and a lot of other problems. City 23 was the total opposite of City 17.

"What! In that trashy place? You should move to a hôtel in City 23, it's much better here." Said Apple.

"But how can I afford anything in a place like this? City 17 is the only place I can afford to live." Replied Spiker.

"I can help you pay the hôtel bill, it's not that expensive."

"Really? No, that's much too much. This city is too good for me. And..." Spiker was quickly interupted.

"And I'm gonna help you! But for now, you can live in one of my very best friends' house."

Spiker was just looking at Apple in astonishment. "Is he in the school?"

"No, he doesn't go to school. He lives in the forest, in a wood cabin big enough for a couple of people to live in."

"What's his name?" asked Spiker.

"Benny the Hedgehog."

**Spiker now has new friends and his life is now ten times better for him! I hope it'll get better and better! Once again, Benny the Hedgehog isn't invented by me. It's the fanfiction name of one of my very best friends. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**And don't forget to read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Benny the Hedgehog!

**Hey guys! What's up ? And guess what! I finally have the 4th chapter for my story! I hope you enjoy it like the others, and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 4: Benny the hedgehog!**

We last left Apple trying to help Spiker find a better place to live in than City 17. Apple took Spiker to a nearby forest next to where the high school was.

Spiker and Apple were walking together on a path in the forest. "Where exactly are we going?" asked Spiker.

"You'll see. It's where Benny's cabin is." Replied Apple.

They'd been walking for a couple of minutes, when they both saw some people further on the path. It was the wolves again. Both Spiker and Apple tried to hide, but the wolves saw them anyway.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here? A wittle cute girl, with that fweak!" barked one of the wolves.

"What do you guys want?" asked Spiker annoyed.

"Well, we were thinkin' of a plan to beat you up! But since you just barged in, I guess we'll have to beat you up now!"

"Look, I've had enough of you. Why don't you guys just scram and let us pass?" said Spiker tempered.

"Oooo, I see, you want to have a wittle bit of time with your girlfriend! Wight?" teased the wolf.

"W-w-what?" Spiker's face was getting all red.

"You get what I mean! You wanna have a wittle bit of womantic time with the young lady!" teased another wolf with an evil look.

Spiker's face was almost as red as his dark red fur. But just then, one of the wolves ran to Spiker and gave him a straight kick in the face and Spiker flew right into a thick tree. Apple ran to Spiker to see if he was alright. She then stared darkly at the wolves, stood up in front of Spiker to protect him.

"Sooo, the girlfriend thinks that she can pwotect her wittle fwend? Teased the wolves at Apple. There was a second of silence. Then Apple took a deep breath and...

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU! DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO!" Apple burst out.

The wolves were very scared and surprised at Apple screaming at them. Spiker was just as amazed as the wolves were.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I REALLY GET MAD!" barked Apple. That made the wolves run away like frady cats.

"Wow, you sure know how to scare away bullies!" complimented Spiker to Apple.

She giggled. "Thanks! I'm used to bullies and stupid people like them. I also like teasing Knuckles being in love with Tikal! She's another friend of mine." She then helped Spiker up and they started walking again.

They continued their way deeper into the forest. It was pretty far away from town. Finally, they arrived into a small grass field with a little wooden cabin. It was as big as a school cabin, it had two windows on the front with a door, four windows on each side and two as well on the back. Apple went in front and knocked at the door, and somebody replied.

"Who's there?" said a teenage voice.

"It's Apple" she replied.

Then the door opened, and there stood a dark orange hedgehog. He was wearing a brown jacket with jeans, hiking boots and a small rucksack.

"I've brought a friend that I would like you to meet." Apple said in her friendly voice, and she then presented Spiker to the orange hedgehog. "This is Spiker. He need's a place to stay. He doesn't have anywhere to go."

"No where?" asked the hedgehog.

Apple was about to reply, but Spiker would rather answer this question. "I live in City 17."

"CITY 17! How in the world can anyone survive in a place like that! Anyway, It's okay with me if you stay here." Said the orange hedgehog kindly.

"Thanks man. What's your name by the way?" asked Spiker

"I'm Benny, Benny the hedgehog!"

They all laughed and went inside Benny's cabbin to have some hot chocolate (it was a little cold in his cabbin). Spiker explained all his adventures before and after he met Apple in the corridors. Benny was the first to respond.

"Well that's a sad story. Do you know why your parents abandonned you?" asked Benny in a friendly tone.

"I have no Idea, but I do intend to discover why, and I want to find them. They disapeared a long time ago." replied Spiker, looking at his feet. He then noticed that Benny was observing his fists.

"Four sharp claws coming out from your knuckes, a little strange, but how strong are you?" asked Benny.

"Benny!" Apple interupted. "Don't ask him things about his looks. He doesn't appreciate it."

But just as she spoke those words, Spiker's felt his head was going to explode.

"Spiker! Are you alright" asked Apple worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Spiker said.

"_What's going on with my head? It happens every week on the same day and time._" Spiker thought.

They continued talking until it started to get dark outside. It was near 6 p.m. and it was time for the young cherry furred fox to go home.

"See ya at school Spiker!" Apple said kindly.

"See ya tomorrow." Replied Spiker.

Spiker now lives in the same house as Benny. How will Spiker's life be later on? The answer, in the next chapters!

**Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Sry it's a little short, but I'll write chapter 5 as soon as possible! Don't worry!**

**For now, seeya later mates!**


	5. Chapter 5: Boxing competition! part 1

**Hey guys! I'm back ! And this time, with my new chapter of the Mystery among the Corridors! This will be a long chapter, since my first ones were a little short :)**

**Sorry, I've been a little sick, so I lost a bit of time on my writing time. :(**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5: Boxing competition! (Part 1)**

It was a sunny Friday morning, when our mysterious friend Spiker was on his way to school, accompanied by Benny the Hedgehog. It was 8:15 a.m. After a long walk in the forset they finally reached school, where Apple was standing with Tikal and Amy.

"Hey Spiker! Hi Benny! How are you to doing?" asked Amy.

"We're fine" replied Benny politely. "How about you?"

"I'm alright." She turned to Spiker. "What about you?"

Spiker hesitated a bit, but then said "I had the best night I've had in a very long time." Amy smiled back, pleased Spiker was finally happy with his life.

"Well, I'll be going now." said Benny "I'll see you after school."

"Alright" replied Spiker. Then Benny stepped away, back to the forest where he lived.

Spiker and the girls went in the school yard to wait for the school bell.

"Oh, by the way!" started Apple. "I still didn't introduce you to my friend Tikal. Tikal, I present you Spiker, Spiker, I present you Tikal."

"Nice to meet you" Tikal said kindly.

"It's nice to meet you too" replied Spiker "You sure are a pretty echidna."

Tikal blushed a little "Thanks! Appart from Knuckles, you're one of the first boys to say I'm pretty."

"Who wouldn't say you're a pretty girl? Only idiots would say the opposite."

"That's really kind from you, I appreciate it!"

They all continued talking, until Spiker recieved a note from a student saying "Today is this month's boxing competition! Sign up to show how strong you are in front of the school and become the strongest member of the entire sports team!" Spiker read the note carefully, and then Apple spoke up.

"You maybe should go to this competition. Since you've already beaten those dumb wolves, maybe you could win!"

"I'm not sure about that." Started Spiker "You know, I only have you and the rest of Sonic's gang as friends. And I used to have a reputation as a monster as you know."

"It's alright! I already told all my other friends about you, that you weren't bad at all! And they do think you can be a really nice guy!" Apple said comforting Spiker.

Spiker hesitated, then said "Alright, I'll do it!" Apple smiled back. Then, Knuckles and Sonic arrived.

"Hey Spiker! Hey girls! What's up?" said Sonic.

"You planing on going to the boxing competition Spiker?" asked Knucles.

"Yup, he is!" Apple replied for Spiker. "Why? Are you two going?"

"Well of course. I mean, I'm one of the strongest students in the school." Knuckles said acting serious. Apple giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Are you trying to show Tikal how strong you are?" teased Apple.

"W-w-what? No! I-it's just because I want to show the school who's the best!" Knuckles was speechless.

Both Tikal and Appple giggled. "What? You don't like Tikal or something? That's not very nice!" Apple teased again.

"N-n-no! That's not the problem! It-it's just I...but..." the cat caught Knuckles' tongue.

"It's alright, Knuckles." said Spiker. "Whatever the reason, I'm sure you'll be one of the best, or even THE toughest in the school."

Knuckles looked at Spiker and hesitated. "Th-thanks."

The whole gang smiled back. Spiker and Apple ran to the gymnasyum to sign in for the boxing competition.

At 2 p.m. the competition began. In the tournament, there was Spiker, Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and three wolves from the wolf gang. Then the sports club leader, who was none other than Vector the crocodile, spoke into his megaphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you all for coming to this month's boxing tournament! And thanks to all the competitors for signing up! Our first match will be Spiker and Sonic the hedgehog!"

Spiker was surprised. He never thought he would ever have to fight Sonic. But now was the time to show the school who's the strongest!

"Spiker and Sonic come up to the ring, please. The match will start at the sound of the bell!" Vector announced. So Spiker and Sonic jumped into the ring. Sonic starred into Spiker's drark green and his red snake eye, and Spiker starred into Sonic's shining green eyes.

"Good luck Spiker." Said Sonic. "I won't go easy on you."

"Hit me with your best shot!" Spiker smirked.

"Get ready!" announced Vector. The bell rang and the fight began.

Sonic started running with his great speed around Spiker. But then Spiker ran straight and knocked Sonic down. No one ever hit Sonic while running with his super speed. Sonic got up, ran to Spiker, but right then Spiker moved behing Sonic so fast we couldn't see him.

"_How in the world did he manage to move so quickly?_" thought Sonic. "_He's almost as fast as me!_"

Sonic ran as fast as he could towards Spiker, but Spiker would just move behind and kick him in the back to push him away. This continued for five long minutes, until Sonic was almost out of energy. This was the occasion. Spiker ran towards Sonic super fast and punched him right in the stomach. Sonic flew to the other side of the ring.

"And the winner is SPIKER!" Vector shouted out loud pulling Spiker's arm up. Every one in the audience applauded. But then Spiker looked at Sonic, who was trying to get up.

Spiker ran to Sonic, handed out his hand to him, and said "You're alright Sonic? Sorry I went a little rough in the end." Sonic looked up, and smiled back.

"It's alright. That's the rule. But it was really fun fighting with you! You're the first one to actually defeat me." Spiker also smiled and pulled up Sonic, and they shook hands.

The tounament continued. Next was Knuckles versus one of the wolves, Silver against anotgher wolf, and Shadow fighting the last wolf. Unfortunatelly, Silver lost his fight against the toughest wolf of the gang. Knuckles and Shadow won their match. Before the final match, there were two last fights to determine who would fight in the last match. Shadow was fighting the wolf, and Knuckles was fighting Spiker. Shadow and the wolf fought first.

"Have any idea who might win this match?" Knuckles asked Spiker.

Spiker was observing the fight. "I'm not sure. I know Shadow is very fast and strong, but this wolf also looks pretty tough."

"I bet Shadow is going to win!" Sonic appeared behind Spiker and Knuckles. "Well, he's as fast as me, and maybe as strong as you Knuckles. So I guess... HUH!" They all looked behind and saw Shadow flying into the air being beaten up very hard.

Shadow flew out of the ring and Spiker caught him before he crashed. Shadow was bleeding pretty badly and was unconcious. Spiker called for a doctor to help Shadow. The doctors arrived and took Shadow away to take care of him. Spiker stared darkly to the wolf.

"I'll be waiting for you, BEAST!" barked the wolf. And right when he spoke those words, Spiker's head started hurting again, but with more pain.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Sonic ran to Spiker.

"_Darn it! Starting again!"_

"_You will kill anybody who gets in you way ..._"

"_What's going on? Who is this!_"

"_You know who I am...can't you remember?_"

"_No! I don't want to! Get out of my head!"_

"Yeah, I'm fine." Replied Spiker to Sonic. "Just a head ache."

"Hey Spiker!" a familiar voice came from behind. He turned aroundsaw Benny arriving.

"Hey. How did you get in the school?" asked Spiker.

"I heard there was a boxing competition and Apple sent me a text saying you were in it." replied Benny. "So I came to see your match. You're incredibly strong! I never knew you would defeat Sonic so easily!"

Spiker looked on the side, thinking of what he'd just heard in his mind. What in the world would want him to kill or do any harm to anybody?

It was his turn to fight, and this time against Knuckles. They jumped onto the ring to get ready to fight.

"I won't be going easy on you." Knuckles spoke out. "Since you defeated Sonic pretty easily, I want to see if I can beat you!"

"This time, I'll be going harder than with Sonic." replied Spiker confident.

"No one ever beats me in a fight!"

"We'll see about that."

"Get ready!" announced Vector. The bell rang.

Knuckles ran to Spiker to punch him straight into the stomach, then Spiker just stepped aside to not get hit. But then Knuckles turned and punched Spiker right in the face. Spiker hopped up, and said "Not bad, not bad." Spiker said with irony. "But you can do better than that!"

"Then you'll get it!" Knuckles ran to Spiker to punch him again.

But Spiker stepped aside and gave a big punch in Knuckles' stomach. Knuckles fell down, and got up fast and started running again and again trying to punch Spiker. After a while, both of them were exhausted.

"Gosh! You're a real tough guy!" said Knuckles.

"So are you, but this is about to end."

"What?"

On those words, Spiker ran fast as he could around Knuckles, like Sonic did with Spiker. Knuckles was getting punched and kicked from everywhere. He then got punched in the chest and flew up the air, not knowing what hit him. Spiker jumped up high where Knuckles was, and Knuckles recieved a fury of punches in the chest, and a final kick pointing down threw Knuckles straight on the floor. Knuckles was all beaten up. He then saw Spiker running near him to punch him one final time. He closed his eyes, waiting for the final hit, but nothing came. He opened his eyes and saw Spiker holding his hand out, smiling.

"Great fight. You were really strong."

Knuckles stared for a second at Spiker, then smiled back, held his hand, and Spiker pulled him up. "You're a great person. We should fight again some other time. And next time, I'll beat you!"

"We'll see about that." Spiker smirked.

"And the winner is SPIKER!" Vector shouted.

Now was break time before the final match. Spiker went out to meet up with Apple and Benny. On his way, people were complimenting about him, how strong and how great he was. This made Spiker feel better because since he beaten up Sonic AND Knuckles, he thought his reputation would get even worse than before. He then saw Apple and Benny and joined them.

"You were great Spiker!" Apple complimented. "I never knew Knuckles could be defeated like this before!"

"Yeah! I'd like to challenge you one day!" Benny said.

"You're just going to get your butt kicked." teased Apple.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"Yeah, yeah." Apple turned to Spiker. "Be carefull with your next adversary. He was able to defeat Shadow who was even stronger than Knuckles."

"I'll be alright, don't worry." Spiker assured Apple. Then, Knuckles and Tikal joined the conversation.

"You sure you're alright Knuckles? asked Spiker.

"Yeah, it's okay." replied Knuckles.

"You could've gone a little easy with Knuckles. You could've hurt him very badly!" said Tikal out loud. She was worried about Knuckles.

"It's alright Tikal." Knuckles calmed Tikal. "I've had worse."

"Sorry, I can go a little over the top when it comes to violence in a fight." Tikal blushed a little.

"Don't be." replied Spiker. "I'm the one who should be apologizing, I can't controle my strengh." he smiled at Tikal, and she smiled back. But then Amy showed up, and she wasn't happy at all.

"What is wrong with you beating Sonic up like that!" barked Amy.

"Hey, it's not my fault if I had to fight him." Spiker tried explaining but was interupted.

"Anybody who dares touching Sonic like you did..." Amy got her giant hammer out. "... I swear I'll beat him up!"

"I wouldn't..." Spiker started as Amy waved her hammer up in the air to hit Spiker. She then swung her hammer, but something stopped the hammer. Spiker was holding out his arm to stop the hammer from hitting him. Everybody froze. How could Spiker stop such a huge hammer impact?

"Don't make me use my entire force pushing you back, please." Spiker said calmly.

"Amy! I told you I was alright!" Sonic popped up between Spiker and Amy He then had his attention on Spiker who stopped Amy's hammer. "W-w-wait... did you just stop one of Amy's huge hammer blows?" he then froze like the others.

"Yes." he then turned to Amy. "I know you like Sonic a lot. But please, don't hit people like this just because a certain person beat Sonic in a fighting tournament."

Amy looked down and lowered her hammer with a small shy smile and said "Alright, I'm sorry." Spiker smiled, and the whole gang laughed.

Break time was over, it was now time for the final match. Spiker ran up to the ring, and so did his adversary. His name was Collin. He was a tall, muscly wolf with long grey fur and wore a black ripped t-shirt and blue ripped jeans. He looked straight into Spiker's eyes and said.

"You really think you can act so tough like that? I beat people like you!"

"You think you're so strong. But really, you're just a selfish person, beating up other people for VERY stupid reasons." Spiker said back.

"Why, you little freak! I'll teach you!"

"Alright!" announced Vector. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the last fight of this month's boxing tournament! On one side, we have our new celebrety, SPIKER! And on the other, we have one of the toughest wolves in the school, here comes COLLIN!"

"Get ready!" Spiker and Collin came closer. The bell rang.

**This is it! Will Spiker win the tournament? What is wrong with his head aches? Answers, NEXT CHAPTERS!**

**I hope you liked this one! Hope it is long enough ^.^'**

**I'm almost finished writing chapter 6 though, I'll try posting it tomorrow :)**

**Read and review!**

**Seeya later alligators! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Boxing competition! part 2

**Hey guys! Here I am with my 6th chapter for the Mystery among the Corridor! We left Spiker who was about to start his fight against Collin the wolf. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6: Boxing competition! (Part 2)**

The final match had started. Collin ran to Spiker and gave him a huge punch in the face. Spiker flew to the other side of the ring, but was alright. He was bleeding a bit from his mouth and from his nose. Collin ran to give another shot into Spiker's face and he flew again on the side of the ring.

"Hah! You're done already!" barked Collin.

"Heck no." Spiker mumbled.

Spiker started running as fast as he could around Collin. Collin tried punching Spiker, but he was too fast. Spiker then stopped behind him.

"Hey! Over here!" called Spiker. Collin was about to turn back when Spiker started running again. "Over here you slowpoke!"

And this continued for a couple of minutes.

"Try and catch me!"

"Back here!"

"No! Over here!

After a while, Collin was so dizzy he couldn't follow anymore. This was the occasion for Spiker to do his new move. He started running around Collin again, punching and kicking him. He then gave a kick in Collin's chest and flew up in the air. Spiker jumped and gave a fury of punches and kicking in Collin's stomach, like he did against Knuckles. But instead of a final kick, Spiker rolled up into a spike ball and spin-dashed on Collin, throwing him very hard on the floor. Spiker, unrolled himself and said "I called this one the 'Spike Fury'." Vector started walking near Spiker, but right before he could announce Spiker was the winner, Collin got up, all beaten up after the 'Spike Fury' move.

"Y-you m-monster!" he said as he was getting up. Right as he spoke those words, Spiker's head felt like blowing up.

Collin then ran to Spiker, punching and kicking him extremely hard. He then took Spiker by the tail and hit him on the hard floor of the ring. Collin did it over and over, until he finally punched Spiker right in the face. Spiker landed roughly on the floor, almost unconcious.

"You're worth nothing! You can't defeat me and never... huh!" Collin saw Spiker getting up slowly.

Spiker looked up at Collin with a death glare. Spiker was trembling, ready to jump on Collin. His eyes were now both red snake eyes, his canines were sticking out like vampire teeth, and spiky claws were sticking out his gloves. His hair was all messed up, and his fur as well, which made him look like Sonic as a ware-hog but in smaller. Spiker started walking slowly near Collin, as if he was about to jump on him. Collin was as scared as hell of Spiker. Apple was sitting on the front row, so she could see the whole match with Benny. Apple was horrified by Spiker's mutation. What was the cause of his mutation? Spiker continued walking forward near Collin. Until he ran straight and head-rammed into Collin's stomach and threw him out of the ring and crashed right into the wall of the gym. Spiker ran to Collin, pulled him by the arm and threw him back onto the ring, and he started a huge punching fury into Collin's chest. Apple was calling Spiker for him to stop, but he couldn't hear because of the anger.

"_I can't control myself! What is going on!_"

"_I am taking over your body. I am now under control._"

"_No...this can't be happening...Why are you doing this?_"

"_I always have been with you since the begining..._"

"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_"

Spiker threw Collin up in the air. He then jumped, took Collin by his feet, did a spin-dash and threw him as hard as he could on the floor. Spiker landed on the ring, looking satisfied at what he'd done. Collin's face was covered in blood and his entire body was aching. Spiker stepped forward, closer and closer to Collin. Apple couldn't stand it. She jumped off the stage where everybody were observing the horrible scene. Spiker then ran near Collin to kill him. But then, Apple stopped him.

Spiker fell into Apple's arms, who was crying very hard. "Stop this massacre! This isn't the Spiker I know! The real Spiker is kind, strong but gentle, and he wouldn't try killing anybody! PLEASE STOP!"

"_Wha-"_

"_She's right. This isn't the usual me. Sorry pall, but I'm taking over._"

"_No! You can't do this! Darn you! I'll come back, and you won't be able to stop me next time! YOU HEAR ME!_"

Spiker's left eye turned green again, his canines became normal, and his long spiky claws dissapeared. He looked up into Apple's green sad eyes, and said.

"I'm alright now. It's over..." right when he finished those words, Spiker fainted from tiredness.

Spiker was resting in the school nurse's office. But what he didn't know was that most of the girls his age were standing around his bed with the Sonic gang, waiting for him to wake up.

"Do you think he's alright?" asked one of the girls.

"Of course he is! You saw how strong he was before he fainted." another girl replied.

"True. I hope he's alright. It's been a couple of hours since he fainted, and he's still asleep."

"Can you stop arguing?" Apple said. "There's no need to worry. Oh look! He's waking up!"

Spiker rose his head and opened his eyes slowly. He looked around and said. "W-where am I? And who are you girls?"

"You're in the nurse's office." replied Benny.

"And these girls are admirors!" Apple said.

"A-admirors?" Spiker said confusingly.

"They were all worried about you, you know." Apple replied. "They all think you're a great person.

"Y-you're serious?" Spiker turned to the group of girls around him. "You really think I'm that great?"

The girls all blushed a little. "Yes. We really think so." replied one of the girls. "And you're also very attractive!" she giggled.

Spiker's face turned bright red. "Th-thanks. I really appreciate it." he smiled back to the girls.

Later, Spiker got better and could leave school. He was walking with Apple and Benny. They were on their way to the town center where the city hotels were located. Apple found a hotel for Spiker to live in and wanted to show it to him to see if he liked it or not.

"I hope you'll like the hotel I found for you!" said Apple. "It's large enough to have a huge party with the whole class!"

"But what I still don't get..." started Benny. "...is what happened back there on the ring? Why did you go wild like that?"

"No clue. But I think it has something to do with my headaches. I'm not sure." replied Spiker.

"But please, don't let yourself go wild like you did. Okay?" said Apple.

"I'll try."

"Alright. I have to go now." Said Benny. "I'll see you tomorrow!" he ran off.

Apple and Spiker were now on the sidewalk together. But they were not alone. Somebody was spying on them from behind the street corner, where Spiker and Apple were heading. They reached the street corner and...

"Well hello, tough guy. Taking a walk?" said the mysterious person in a sexy tone. It was none other than Rouge the bat.

"Er...yes." Spiker said akwardly. Rouge stepped closer to Spiker in a seductive way. "Er... what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. I thought we could hang out together and talk. I bet it'll be fun." Spiker's head was burning up the closer Rouge was getting near him. Apple wasn't happy at all.

"You get your hands off him!" barked Apple.

"Oh, you think you can stop me?" replied Rouge annoyed. "Every boy I like falls under my charm."

"Why, you little witch! He doesn't need you! He can live without you!"

"What did you just called me! I'll show you..." Spiker stepped in front of Rouge and Apple to stop them from fighting. "What are you doing? Let me pass!"

"Can you girls please stop fighting?" Spiker said slowly. "What's the purpous of this fight? Just to be able to walk with me?" as he turned to Rouge. "Come on Apple, let's get going."

They were a couple of blocks away from the hotels. But before that, they stopped in a snack bar nearby.

"What's wrong?" asked Apple. Spiker didn't look very happy.

"I don't know." started Spiker "It's just, I went crazy in the ring against Collin, hurt him pretty badly, and you're still my friend. Why? You should be hating me by now."

"I knew something was wrong with you, like if you were possessed or something. I hate Collin anyway. He used to pick on me a lot in primary, and he used to beat up every little kid at school."

"I-I'm sorry to hear that." Spiker looked down.

"But now, I know how to defend myself and I fight back!" said Apple happilly. "And it all started since I met you." Spiker looked up amazed. "You dared doing stuff that no one would ever try doing! You even almost punched a teacher! And what happened with the bullies in the forest yesterday, they were so scared because they never saw me screaming like I did." she giggled.

"T-that's so nice from you. I never knew anybody could admire someone like me. And it's also because of you that I get along better with teachers and other students now."

"Maye this could make you happy." Apple came near Spiker and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Spiker's head was burning up.

"Th-th-thanks." Spiker smiled. Apple giggled. They both finished their snack and drink, and they moved on.

The hotel where Spiker was going to live in was a huge building, with plants and flowers all around it. It was all clean from the outside, and the people living around were all friendly to each other. This was the perfect spot for Spiker to live in. They both went up an elevator, which brought them up to the floor where Spiker's room was. They walked through a long marbled corridor, and reached Spiker's room.

"Get ready for the surprise!" said Apple cheerfuly as she oppened the door and let Spiker observe the paradice of his room.

It was a large room, with everything you needed. Kitchen, living room, bathroom, bedroom, everything. Spiker was observing his hotel room in amazement. He looked at every corner of the room. But then, something came up to his mind.

"How am I going to pay that?" asked Spiker "This looks like a five star hotel and I can't afford five star hotels."

"This is the cheapest place in the city." replied Apple. "It's only 35 dollars a week."

"ONLY!" Spiker was getting even more amazed. "This isn't much at all for a place like this! I love it! Thanks a lot for the help!"

Apple giggled. "Thanks! Ask anytime, I'll be here to help! Oh! By the way, I live one floor lower, room 314. If you want to know where I live."

"Alright! I'll call you tomorrow morning when we'll go to Benny's house. Okay?"

"Okay! See ya tomorrow mate!" said Apple.

**Whew! This sure is long work! I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter! More action coming up next chapter! Read and review! ;)**

**Seeya later dear readers! XD**


	7. Chapter 7: Skill training!

**Hey guys! Sorry, I've been a little busy with homework and schoo;, but now I'm on holidays! :D**

**Anyway, I'm back with another chapter of the Mystery among the Corridors! Action is coming up, so GET READY! Spiker now lives in the same hotel building Apple lives in.**

**Chapter 7: Skill training**

On a sunny morning, Spiker was getting ready to go to Benny's house for the week end. He put on dark blue jeans, a light blue t-shirt and a short sleve black vest. He then got out of his hotel room and went one floor lower, where Apple's room was. He went down the stairs and knocked on Apple's door.

"Who is it?" she asked from inside.

"It's Spiker." he replied. "You ready to go?"

"Yep! Just a sec'!" as she opened the door. She was wearing her usual dark green strapless ripped shirt which ends at her belly button, with sleeves on her forearms. She was also wearing her black ripped shorts and was bere feet. She also had her gold belt with her magic green orb on it that controls her power, as well as one on her chest. "Alright let's go!" she said.

And they were on their way to the forset, where Benny the hedgehog's cabin was. They walked through the whole city, then got to the forest. When they arrived, Spiker took Apple in his arms, and ran as fast as possible to reach Benny's cabbin. He was running so fast Apple had to hold close on Spiker to not fall. Spiker was blushing a little, but he held her tight and continued running. They arrived and Spiker quickly stopped and put Apple down.

"That was quick!" said Apple. Spiker smiled back. They both went to Benny's door and knocked at it. Benny opened the door, greeted them, and the cherry fox and the dark red spike head came in. "So what's today's adventuring?" Apple asked.

"Let's see..." Benny started, "Today, we'll be doing some BIG rock climbing and we'll be training our new skills."

"Sounds like a lot of fun to me." cheered Spiker, "You do this every day?"

"Yep. All day long, I go adventuring in the forest and in the mountains."

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Apple, "Let's go!"

All three of them went walking in the forest to reach the mountain. Later, they were facing a huge mountain with snow on the top, so high it looked like Mount Everest.

"Benny...why do you always chose the highest mountains?" asked Apple.

"Because!" started Benny, "I love climbing! It's one of my big passions." he said in a courageous tone. But Spiker just smirked at him. "What's so funny?"

"You wanted to challenge me, right? Maybe this is the time to show who's the strongest." said Spiker.

"Oh yeah? Well I'll beat you on this one! No one is better climber than me!" he said bravely.

"Do you guys really have to do this?" asked Apple annoyed.

"Yes! I want to show this guy who's the strongest! And..." Benny was interupted by Apple.

"If you wanted to fight him you would lose in less than a minute." teased Apple.

"It's alright." said Spiker, "We'll just all climb together. I can wait for the challenge."

Benny grumbled, "Alright." Apple giggled. They went to the mountain and all started what seemed like an impossible climb.

Benny was jumping on different supports to get higher. Apple, who was a good climber, climbed the mountain very easily. And Spiker tried doing like Benny and Apple, but he was having trouble. Benny and Apple were already pretty high. Then, an idea popped in Spiker's mind. He punched in the rock to get supports and be able to climb fast. He punshed more each time he got a little higher, and he cought up with Benny and Apple, who looked amazed at the speed of his climbing. Spiker reached a flat part of the mountain to stop. Apple and Benny caught up with him.

"How did you learn to climb like that?" asked Benny astonished.

"I observed how Knuckles climbed in the forest, so I tried his way." Spiker replied.

"Maybe but it looked like you knew how to climb rocks for years!" said Apple, "How long have you been climbing?"

"I never did. This was my first real try." Spiker replied. Benny and Apple were looking at Spiker astonished.

"Anyway, it was incredible how you climbed!" Apple complimented.

After they rested, they got down the mountain and walked deeper into the forest. They were now going to practice their new fighting techniques and powers in case Dr. Eggman came to attack the city. Spiker and Benny were the first ones to fight.

"You want to start?" asked Spiker.

"Let's rock!" said Benny.

Benny's power was electricity. He could make huge lightning bolts miles away and hit about anything he wanted. Once on a very warm day, he created a storm and it rained for a week. He charged his arms with electricity and shot out a lightning bolt on a tree next to Spiker. Spiker looked amazed. _"So this is his power"_ he thought.

"You want to try and resist one of those shots?" Benny said.

"Hit me with your best shot." Spiker replied.

Benny charged up for another lightning shot. But this time, he created a lightning sphere and was ready to shoot. Spiker was on guard, preparing to recieve the sphere. A couple of seconds later, Benny threw his sphere at Spiker. Spiker held his hands out to stop the sphere. He closed his eyes, waiting to get shocked by the electricity. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw he was holding the electricity trio looked amazed at what Spiker did. He finally discovered his new power: absorption. A few minutes later after figuring out how to use his power, he did a few tests with Benny and it worked on all of them. After that, Apple was next to try her new skills.

'

"I usualy don't attack girls. But as long as we don't hurt each other..." said Spiker.

"Don't worry, I can defend myself!" Apple reassured Spiker. "If you want, I'll attack first."

"Go ahead."

Apple then made a fire ball appear in her hands, she then threw it towards Spiker. Spiker ran on the side to avoid getting hit and the fire ball hit the ground with a big flame explosion. Spiker looked at Apple with amazement.

"Incredible powers you have there!" Spiker complimented. "Now it's my turn."

Spiker jumped up in the air, using his absorption power to absorb the flames Apple created, rolled up into a spike ball and spin dashed down on the ground, making an earthquake with exploding flammes. Apple and Benny tried to not get hit by the flames. Fortunately, no one was hurt or anything.

"Impressive." said Apple, "Here's another blow!"

Apple made more fire balls and this time, she ran directly to Spiker. He didn't move. He stood where he was, waiting for the attack to come. Apple was about to hit Spiker in the stomach, but he stopped her by catching her hands and stop her attack. Spiker's hands were burning since Apple's hands had fire balls in them. But Spiker tripped backwards still holding Apple's hands, so they both fell onto each other. They were both looking into each other's eyes, both blushing. Apple got straight up.

"Oh, s-sorry about that."

"It-it's alright." Spiker said still blushing.

But something attracted Benny and Apple's attention to Spiker: his hands. His glove was all burned and they could see what his hand was like. His hand was red like the rest of his body, and his spikes coming out of his knuckles were silver. Then Apple said:

"Were you born with these claws?" she asked.

Spiker hesitated a bit. "No. I-I can't really explain. It happened such a long time ago."

"What do you mean?" Benny asked.

"It didn't happen by itself I mean." he hesitated a moments again. "I just can't tell you like that."

"I'm sure there's an explanation." Apple replied.

"Unless you want me to explain it for you." said a familiar evil voice.

The trio turnned around and saw Dr. Eggman flying in his little shuttle with an evil smile. "If you can't, then I could."

"What are you doing here!" shouted Benny, running to Eggman's shuttle charging up with lightning. He jumped and sent lightning disks towards Eggman's shuttle, cutting it up into pieces. Eggman fell on his head and had a round bump on the top of his head.

"Benny!" Spiker called from behind. Benny looked back. "Let him say what he has to say. I need to know the truth." He walked towards Eggman. "Then tell me, what is it you have to say about my past?"

Eggman took his time to get up. He then looked with his usual smile at Spiker. "It's especially about what happened to your parents."

Spiker looked amazed. "My parents? Where are they? Are they alright! **Answer me!**" he shouted. Eggman put his hand on his face, giggling. "**What's so funny!**"

"The truth is..." Dr. Eggman started.

Apple, Benny and especially Spiker were looking firmly at Eggman, waiting for the revelation.

"_I'm the one who killed them."_

**Well, that's it for now! :) Revelations coming up next chapter!**

**Sorry I haven't been posting latelly. **


	8. Chapter 8: REVELATIONS

**Hey guys! I'm back! And this time, REAL action is coming up. This will be the first chapter of revelations about Spiker's life. And new characters are coming up, so get ready! Hope you guys like this chapter, read and review! :D**

**Chapter 8: REVELATIONS**

Spiker just stood there, staring coldly at Dr. Eggman, his eyes wide open. Benny looked both at Spiker and Eggman amazed, and Apple had her hands in front of her mouth she was so horrified.

"Eggman." said Spiker. Eggman looked up with his usual evil smile. "Can you repeat what you've just said?"

"Why of course. **I AM THE ONE WHO KILLED YOUR PARENTS.**" As Eggman spoke those words, something hard smashed into his stomach and he flew straight into a tree. When he looked up, he saw Spiker, his fist in front, looking at the floor.

Spiker was trembling with anger, looked up at Eggman, and his left eye turned into a red snake eye like his right eye and his canines were sticking out again. Apple recognised the beast form. Spiker was being controled by the beast inside him.

Apple ran to Spiker calling him, "Spiker! Don't let yourself go!" but he stopped her.

He held her hands. "I don't want you or Benny to get hurt by me. I can hardly controle myself, so try staying away while I'm fighting." Apple looked into Spiker's red snake eyes worried, but she trusted him. So she and Benny left Spiker and Eggman.

Spiker looked back at Eggman who was running away. "**COME BACK HERE COWARD!**" Spiker screamed as he ran towards Eggman. He ran behind some trees where Eggman had gone, but there was no sign of him. But then he saw above him Eggman flying his Egg Dragoon. The Dragoon shot a freezing beam at Spiker and he was now trapped in ice.

"Is that all you've got?" said Eggman. But the ice broke off Spiker, and he now controled the ice that was on him with his power. Spiker threw the ice on the Egg Dragoon and damaged it.

But Spiker was caught from behind by Eggman's Death Egg robot and couldn't move anymore. He tried getting free, but no luck. Eggman got out of his Egg Dragoon and walked towards Spiker.

"You sure are hard to hold in place." said Eggman. "But I'm sure I can do something about it." He smiled as he got a device out of his pocket.

"What's this?" asked Spiker nervously.

"This? This is a small device I shall place on your body to take control of you." he said. "You see, I neeed to expand my empire, and my first target is City 23, where your school and friends live. I have all my robots with me, but since Sonic will destroy them without hesitation, we wouldn't try hurting you. And you'll be my strongest weapon." After that, he made a loud evil laugh.

"What is this thing in me then, if you know what it is?" asked Spiker.

Eggman took a minute before answering. "This power, is the same thing that I did to Sonic to transform him into a werehog. But you're a little different. You resisted when I did the experiments on you, and I lost control of you."

"You did **experiments** on me!" said Spiker in anger.

"Yes. I tried transforming you into that beast that has posessed you. It contains all the evilness that every vilain Sonic has met ALL TOGETHER. Even worse than me! And this was my plan: create an unstoppable creature that only I could control! And this is what I'm going to do to you." As he said those words, Eggman hit the device onto Spiker's stomach, Spiker yelled painfully.

Apple and Benny ran to where the yell came from. But they came too late. Spiker was being controled by Eggman's device. His hair was getting thicker and longer, he was getting bigger and taller. His gloves ripped as his hands became bigger and his silver knuckles grew longer, and Spiker's white eye turned black. As he finished his mutation, he was unrecognisable. He roared so loud he could be heard miles away. Benny and Apple were horrified. All they could do was stay away. They heard from behind Eggman and Spiker robots coming their way. It was Eggman's army of robots.

"Now, come Spiker." Said Eggman. "Let's go destroy your favorite city! MOUAHAHAHAHA!" as he, Spiker and the robot army were on their way to City 23.

Apple and Benny ran as fast as they could to get to the city before them and warn everybody that Eggman was coming. After that, they told the Sonic team that Spiker was part of the army and explained what happened.

"We have to stop Eggman before it's too late. And Spiker too." Sonic said.

"Are you crazy!" interupted Knuckles. "He's our friend, and we need to help him to gain control of himself!"

"But how are we even supposed to get to that divice thing? He'll kill us!"

"What we could do..." started Benny, "...is all the tough guys of the team will catch Spiker and hold him down, and one of the others try hitting and destroying the device on him. That's my plan."

"But who will attack Spiker?" asked Silver.

There was a long silence before Apple said, "I will." Everybody looked surprisingly at her. "I was the first one to accept him as he is, I shall be the one that'll help him."

"Be carefull then, Apple." said Amy. "I'm sure he's very precious to you, but still, don't let your guard down."

Apple smiled. "He is. And I'm sure I'm precious to him as well."

Everybody got outside to get ready to fight Eggman and his robot army, and stop Spiker.

The whole city was warned Eggman was coming and the entire population went in underground shelters for protection. The whole city was deserted. Later, Eggman with Spiker at his side and his army arrived and started destroying the city. Spiker threw cars into buildings, Eggman's smalller robots shot at cars and buildings, and Eggman's bigger robots destroyed entire buildings. Eggman was enjoying the show in his little shutle above the city. But it didn't last. Apple, Benny and the Sonic team arrived and started destroying Eggman's robots. When Eggman ordered Spiker to attack the Sonic team, Benny and Apple, he hesitated before attacking. He tried resisting Eggman's device, but no luck. Spiker ran and attacked Shadow, Vector and Silver who was throwing cars at him. Apple was hiding on top of a building before attacking Spiker. After five minutes, Spiker was getting slower.

Then Apple cried out loud, "NOW!" And everybody jumped on Spiker and made him fall.

Spiker couldn't move anymore and was trying to get free. But then, he saw Apple who jumped from the building towards Spiker with one of her flame balls about to hit Spiker. Spiker tried releasing himself until he noticed tears were driping out of Apple's eyes. His eyes were wide open, looking at Apple coming straight at him. But then, Eggman hit Apple with his Egg Dragoon and she flew on the other side of the avenue.

"Sonic! Catch her!" Benny called. Sonic ran and caught Apple who passed out because of the impact.

Spiker looked at Apple with his eyes wide open, he then started trembling, and went crazy of anger. He got free, gripped the device on his stomach and ripped it off. Everybody was amazed at what Spiker had done. Spiker hopped up, ran to Eggman's shuttle and grabed it.

"_YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE IT!" _Spiker barked.

"W-w-wait... what are you going to do to me?" said Eggman in a panic.

Spiker smiled. "All you deserve." As he crushed Eggman's shuttle and threw it all the way to City 17.

Spikker turned around and saw Eggman's robots still destroying the city. He performed his spike smashing earth quake move and all the small robots were destroyed. Then Spiker hit several times the Death Egg and sliced it up with his sharp silver knuckles. He then jumped on the Egg Dragoon and ripped it's head off, smashed the rest into a scrap ball and threw it the same way he threw Eggman to City 17. It was over. Spiker wasn't controled by Eggman anymore.

Spiker looked behind him, and saw Apple in Sonic's arms, still unconcious. He looked down, as if he was responsible for this. He walked near her, put his hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you. It's my fault this is happening." He mumbled, as a tear dripped out of his right eye, falling on Apple's hand, and a tear dripped out of her eye as well. After a minute, he said to the team, "Take good care of her. Tell her I'm alright but that I won't be coming back to this city." The Sonic team just looked at him, and Spiker ran as fast as he could out of City 23.

Later, Apple regained concious. She was in Benny's cabin where Shadow, Sonic, Silver and Amy were as well. "What am I doing here?" she asked. "And where's Spiker?" Everybody looked down then Sonic replied "He ran away."

Apple jumped. "WHAT! Where did he go?"

"He didn't tell." replied Shadow. "But he asked us to tell you that he's alright. He stopped Eggman and all his robots by himself."

Apple looked down heart broken. "Why did he leave?" then she sobbed.

Sonic waited a little before replying. "Well, he said that it was his fault he couldn't protect you. That it's his fault all this happened."

"But it isn't his fault. He couldn't help it. He was being controled by Eggman."

"Apple..." started Benny. "We're going to look for Spiker and try to reason with him to come back."

Apple hesitated a bit. Then she smiled back and noded.

"That settles it." said Sonic. "But where could he've gone?"

"I know." Said Apple. Everybody looked at her.

"_In City 17_"

**Drama drama drama drama POW! Chapter 8: achieved! Part 2 coming soon! Hope you guys liked it, read and review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: DISCOVERIES AND DECLARATIONS

**Hey guys ! I'm back with one of my best (I hope) chapters of the Mystery among the Corridors! And this time, there's a lot of stuff going on :)**

**This chapter will be a little bit of a cross-over of Sonic and Half-Life 2. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, read and review! ;D**

**Chapter 9: Discoveries and declarations**

When Apple, Benny and the Sonic team arrived into City 17, the first thing they saw was a giant holographic screen on top of a building, showing a man with short white hair and a short white beard.

"_Welcome._" The man started. "_Welcome to City 17. You have chosen or been chosen to relocate to one of our finest remaining urban centres. I thought so much of City 17 that I elected to establish my administration here. In the citadel so thoughtfully provided by our benefactors, I've been proud to call City 17 my home. And so, whether you're here to stay or passing through on your way to parts unknown, welcome, to City 17. It's safer here."_

As they all listened to the man's welcome, they looked confusingly at the city in front of them. It was a dirty place and there were police men on each road corner and hardly any citizens. But instead of police men, they were soldiers in suits with a mask to cover their face. They knew the man on the screen was lying about the place being safe. After that, Apple, Benny and the Sonic team separated into small groups of four. Apple was with Benny, Sonic and Amy, Tails was with Cosmo, Knuckles and Tikal, and Shadow was with Rouge, Silver and Blaze. And the search for Spiker begun.

Meanwhile, Spiker was jumping on top of buildings, on his way to a small destroyed part of City 17. But when he jumped off the last building, somebody was shooting towards Spiker from the shadows. Spiker was still in his mutated form.

He landed and held his hand out and said, "Hey guys! It's me! SPIKER!" then the shootings stopped.

"Spiker?" a dark voice came from the shadows. "What in the world happened to you! You don't look the same at all, I thought you were some creature sent by Dr. Breen!"

"Well anyway, what brings you up here, Spike-head?" teased another voice from the shadows. But Spiker glanced back like if he was going to attack.

"SHUT UP ZAYRO!" shouted the dark voice. "You see what he became? You don't want to mess up with him!"

Spiker looked down, not looking angry anymore. "Eggman came, took control of me, and because of him, I destroy part of City 23. He hurt one of my best friends, and then I ran away." The two shades kept silent. "So, what have you been up to lately Blade?" he asked to the other shadow.

Blade smiled. "Nothing much. Although I have to go in town because some combines have messed up with some unknown people. They must come from a nearby town." Spiker looked up, he jumped away in direction of the town centre. "Hey, Spiker! Where are you going!" Blade called. "Merda." He sweared in Italian. He then started running his way towards where Spiker was going.

Meanwhile, Apple and the rest of the gang were looking for Spiker, but no luck. When they asked citizens, they all would answer "Sorry but we can't talk. Combines everywhere." And when they asked Combine soldiers, they all would answer them to go away, move along, or even trying to hit them with a stun stick so they would go. Shadow wouldn't appreciate it, so he punched back the Combine and ran away. Apple was running in a deserted street, but she then knocked somebody down and fell on that person. It was a black echidna with red eyes, wearing dark black cargo jeans, and a dark green trench coat. They both looking at each other's eyes wide open, blushing.

"Oh! Sorry." Apple said as she got up, blushing a lot.

"It's alright." said the black echidna. "You looking for somebody?" he asked.

"How did you know?" asked Apple surprisingly.

"Well I heard that some people were messing up with Combine soldiers, and my friend Spiker ran his way to..." he was interrupted by Apple.

"You know Spiker! Where is he!" she asked in a hurry.

"Wow, stay calm. I thought it was somebody els when I saw him come back. He looked like some dangerous beast. I heard Eggman controlled Spiker, made him attack City 23 and then Eggman hurt one of his friends. I guess you're one of his friends as well, right?

"Yes." Apple replied. "Actually, I'm the one Eggman hurt." she said in hesitation.

"Oh." the echidna replied. "By the way, what's your name? I'm Shard. Shard the echidna. And I have to say you're one of the prettiest girls I've ever met." He blinked at her.

Apple blushed. "Thanks. I'm Apple. Apple the TreeFox. But we still need to find Spiker and the rest of my friends."

"And I have to get my weapons. We might have to fight Combine soldiers if Spiker is in a fight." Shard replied. He then heard some shootings from a near by street. "That must be Spiker. Let's go!"

"Right!" Apple said as they started running where the shooting was coming from.

They ran through a couple of blocks until they found Spiker fighting Combine soldiers. The Combines were shooting towards Spiker, but he used his absorption power to fire back the bullets towards the Combines killing them. When they would run to him, he would punch them away. But then, coming out of nowhere, a hail of lightning bolts hit all the Combines around Spiker and they were all vaporised into dust. Spiker looked around, trying to find who helped him. He then saw on top of a building Benny with his hand charged in electricity. Benny jumped down and joined Apple and Shard who were running towards Spiker. Spiker took a step back, trying to run away.

"Wait, Spiker!" called Apple. "Thank God we found you!" she said as the rest of the Sonic team joined up with Apple, Benny and Shard.

"We were all worried about you." started Benny. "Especially Apple."

Spiker had his eyes wide open and started at Apple for a while. He finally started walking towards the whole team. But while he was walking, his monstrous form was disappearing. His hair became normal, his knuckles were short again, but the right half of his body was still mutated. After a while of hesitation, he looked up at everybody with a smile and said, "I'm glad all of you are here."

Everybody smiled, even Shard who normally isn't emotional. After that, some strange figure came out of nowhere and said, "Hey there, did I miss the party?" said that person. It was a purple hedgehog, wearing only gloves and shoes and an AK-47 in his back.

Shard was the first to reply. "Zayro, not only did you missed the party but you just ruined this emotional moment we were having." he teased.

But then, Amy looked up at Zayro and said out loud, "Zayro? Is that really you!" Everybody was looking at Amy.

"Long time no see, huh Amy?" Zayro said in a very cocky tone. Amy was trembling and blushing at the same time.

Sonic looked at her and asked, "Do you know that guy?"

Amy couldn't stand it. She then said, "I went on a date with him..."

Everybody was looking at Amy astonished and with their mouths open, except for Spiker, Shard and Zayro.

"W-w-wait. Are you saying you went... with another guy... before me?" Sonic said stuttering.

"I can explain!" started Amy all embarrassed. "I was walking down the street and there he was, charismatic, and asked me kindly to go on a date with him. I couldn't resist! I'M SO SORRY!" Amy was almost in tears how embarrassed she was. She then started crying. But then, something wrapped it's arms around her. She looked up and saw Sonic looking at her with a smile.

"It's alright Amy." started Sonic. "Anyway, that happened a while ago, before we actually got together. All that matters now is that we're together and that we love each other really much." After he said those phrases, Amy jumped on Sonic and gave him a kiss on the lips, and they kissed for at least a minute.

After their lips separated, Amy said, "Thank you." Sonic was blushing, and the rest of the gang was all going 'aww' at the two cute hedgehog couple.

Later on, Shard made everybody visit City 17. After that, they all went to a little abandoned house on the side of City 17 where Shard and Zayro lived. Everybody was arguing about what Shard told the Sonic team about Dr. Breen's dictatorship (reminder: Dr. Breen is the man on the holographic screen in the beginning of the chapter). But apparently, he wasn't the only one leading terror in City 17. But then, Apple noticed Spiker wasn't in the house anymore.

"Hey Shard." Apple said.

"Si?" replied Shard in italian.

"Do you know where Spiker went?"

"I think he went to the nearby river I mentioned earlier. He always goes there before going to sleep. But if you want to go and see him, I'll have to accompany you because there are sometimes Combine guard guarding the whole sector, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"That's so sweet of you." Apple smiled at Shard. "Shall we go then? Leave the gang with Zayro telling all of his 'amazing' stories?" she teased.

"But of course." Shard replied politely. And they began walking together in the forest. They did meet a couple of Combine soldiers, but they let Apple and Shard pass because they were off-duty and didn't really care who passed or not. After a while, Apple and Shard stopped to rest a bit. But Shard then got up and stood in front of Apple.

"I..." he started hesitatingly.

"What is it Shard?" said Apple.

Shard closed his eyes, kneeled down and said, "W-w-will you, Apple the TreeFox, b-be m-my g-g-girlfriend?" Shard asked stuttering and blushing.

Apple was astonished. She had her eyes wide open staring at Shard. "W-w-well..." she started. "I-I can't really tell, I mean, we just met and..." she was thinking for a while. She then said, embarrassed and blushing, "I-I'm sorry, but I can't." Shard looked up surprised, not knowing what to say. "It's not that I don't like you, it's just..." she lost her words. "Well... I know you're a really nice guy, I like you a lot, but... I love somebody els."

Shard hesitated before saying anything els. "It-it-it's alright. Anyway it would be bad pushing you to be my girlfriend. It wouldn't be right." After he said that, he came to Apple, blushing, and gave her a hug. Apple held him as well.

"You're a great friend Shard, and I know you will some day find somebody and that you both will love each other very much." Apple then gave Shard a little kiss on the forehead and separated from each other, both blushing, and smiling. And they continued walking their way to the lake.

After their long march, Apple and Shard finally arrived to the lake. But then Apple asked, "Do you mind leaving me from here? I would like to speak to Spiker privately."

"Sure, just don't get harmed coming back." Shard said with a smile. And he ran off.

Apple then started walking along the large river of City 17 looking for Spiker. She then saw him sitting down his head inside his arms, like he was crying. Apple then walked gently near him, sat next to him and asked gently, "Are you alright?" It surprised Spiker because he didn't know she was here. "What are you doing here? It's getting late." But Spiker just looked down not saying anything. Apple saw a tear dripping down from Spiker's eye. "Are you crying? What's wrong?" she asked gently as she put her hand on Spiker's face.

"I've always felt like that." Spiker started. "Felt alone, rejected by others, hated, and now, after Eggman's attack, a monster." he paused for a little while. "Do you know why I ran away?" he asked Apple. She nodded. "I-I-I just can't say it like that. It's just..." he lost his words. He then took Apple's hand, looked straight into her green saphireeyes, and said,

"_I love you..._"

Apple looked straight back into Spiker's eyes with tears coming up her eyes. Spiker was about to get up and walk away. But Apple jumped on Spiker and held him tightly. Apple was now crying.

"Please don't go!" she cried. "I knew you needed somebody to love and I don't want you to be left alone forever! I always loved you!" Spiker was astonished.

Did she really loved him? He then turned around, his eyes wide open. They were both looking into each other's eyes, Spiker looking at the beautiful cherry red fox he loved, Apple looking at the strong echidna-like man she loved. Spiker moved near Apple, and they both started to cuddle up onto each other.

And as their bodies leaned together, their lips approached, pressed together, engaged into a romantic kiss. Spiker and Apple were holding each other tightly as the kiss was going on. It felt like the kiss was going on forever.

After they made out, Spiker pulled off slowly his lips off Apple's and said as he was hugging Apple, "I'll never leave you, I promise..." Apple looked at Spiker in the eyes smiling. She placed her hand on his and she jumped on Spiker and kissed him all over his face and tickled him. Spiker was laughing his head off since he's very ticklish.

After ten minutes of fooling around, they lied next to each other observing the beautiful moon light. They both looked at each other smiling. Spiker cuddled up on Apple and said,

"I never thought this would happen..." as he said those words, Apple kissed Spiker on the lips.

"_You will never be alone._

_You found somebody to love._

_Forget your misery._

_And go on with your life."_

**I just LOVE this chapter! :') (I'm crying right now) I also hope you guys liked this chapter, and I will write more. (the ending, I was a little inspired by the end of Chapter 38 of the 'Emerald High School Chaos!' story by AppletheFox4eva88) The story is long to be finished with Spiker's mystery. :D**

**Seeya later dear friends! :D**


End file.
